


Fool For You

by Starrylistories



Series: Spring Fever [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrylistories/pseuds/Starrylistories
Summary: This season promises to be one neither Raph or Mikey will forget.
Relationships: Background Leotello, Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Spring Fever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be an unforgettable April Fool's Day

**If someone were to tell Raph his little brother’s in heat, he’d think it’s a poor excuse for a joke**. ( It’s April Fool’s Day, after all ) But upon encountering his little brother this morning, he detects a mild sweet scent radiating off him, so enticing that it catches him off guard. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, but it doesn’t help that he’s in heat as well. Problems are bound to happen as the month goes on. 

“Morning, Raph!” Mikey chirps from his spot at the kitchen table. He gestures to a variety of cereal boxes and a carton of milk. “I picked out your favorites; so we can sit down and chat.”

“Aw, thanks, Mikey,” Raph murmurs before taking a seat across from him. He reaches for a box and opens the lid. 

He lets out a surprised yelp when a toy snake springs out of it. “Jumping Jack Flash! A snake!” 

Raph’s on the verge of leaping out of his chair until Mikey bursts out laughing. He stares at him incredulously before taking a closer look at the snake. It’s merely a toy and completely harmless. 

His cheeks flushes with embarrassment as he shoves the fake snake back into the box. “Mikey!”

Mikey grins behind his hand. “Haha! I got you good!”

Raph laughs too and gives him a playful scowl. “I’m gonna get ya for that, little buddy.”

Mikey does a mock shiver of fear. “Ooh, I’m _so_ scared.”

“Are you plannin’ to do this to Leo and Donnie?”

His little brother’s eyes twinkles mischievously. “If they fall victim to it, then yeah.”

After pushing the prank box aside, Raph fixes himself a large bowl of sugary cereal and starts eating in a frenzy, being the ravenous eater he was.

Mikey leans over and clinks his spoon against his bowl to get his attention. “So, did you sleep well?” 

Raph nods, his cheeks stuffed, resembling a doe-eyed chipmunk. He swallows the cereal down. “Yeah. You?”

“Okay, I guess. I felt… weirdly restless last night.”

Raph puts another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, raising his brow ridges curiously. “Yeah?”

Mikey draws his lip between his teeth, his cheeks tinged pink. “Do you ever… feel like you crave something, but you don’t know exactly what?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Raph says before cocking his head to the side. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing,” Mikey murmurs, looking into his bowl, his eyes distant. “Just… wanted to ask.”

“Morning!” Leo’s voice bellows from the entrance as he strides into the kitchen. 

Raph glances over his shoulder to find his blue-clad brother with Donnie in tow. He smiles and waves them over. “Mornin’, guys. How was last night?”

“Had one hell of a night. Donnie tapped my ass so good–” Leo says blithely before Donnie nudges him in the ribs. He lets out a jeer as he spares a glare at him at the abrupt gesture. “ _Ow_.”

“Nardo,” Donnie hisses, his cheeks flushed. He gestures briefly toward the table. “Not in front of Mikey.”

Leo rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ah, sorry. Slipped out.”

“Leo, you gotta watch what you say,” Raph scolds, looking daggers at him. Even though Mikey’s no longer a child, he couldn’t help but treat him that way. “No adult talk at the table.”

Mikey rolls his eyes and shoves a mouthful of cereal into his mouth, chewing noisily. His annoyance goes unnoticed by Raph.

“Today’s one of my favorite days of the entire year!” Leo declares, plopping down into a chair next to Raph. “April Fool’s Day! I can prank and joke to my heart’s content.”

“Just what we needed, Nardo,” Donnie comments dryly, taking a seat next to Mikey. “More opportunities to see you act like a complete idiot.”

Leo scoffs, offended. “Well, _excuse me_ for having a good time.”

Breakfast goes by in a pleasant blur of conversation ( with the occasional bad pun by Leo ). Their father joins them a little while later. Mikey squirms in his seat, restless, uneasy. ( Not that it’s unusual, his little brother was always a ball of energy, but there’s something different about his behavior ) At first, Raph assumes he’s waiting for one of his brothers to take the bait and open the cereal box with the toy snake, but he couldn’t help but notice how his gaze lingered on him the whole time. 

From experience, he recognizes the symptoms. Raph knew this day would come eventually, but he foolishly hoped his brother would maintain his innocence. But he can’t deny the obvious: Little Mikey’s in heat for the first time.

Being the older nurturing brother he was, he’s both proud and wistful to see his little brother growing up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday Mikey was the baby brother he was cradling in his arms.

“I’m going to workout,” Raph murmurs, pushing his chair back. He goes to the sink to wash out his bowl and spoon before heading out. 

“Later, Raph,” Leo says, pouring himself another round of cereal. 

Donnie merely nods in acknowledgement as he brings his bowl to his lips to guzzle down the milk.

Mikey stands up from his seat, his hands lingering on the chair. His eyes sparkles excitedly. “Can I come with you?”

Raph gives him a wry smile. “Yeah, little man.”

Mikey folds his arms. “Excuse me?”

Raph lets out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, big man.”

–––––– 

Every morning, Raph does an intense workout session, a variety of exercises and fitness techniques. Mikey’s his self-proclaimed PA; he keeps tracks of how many reps he’s doing, gives him water whenever he needs it, and pretty much anything his big brother asks. Energetic music plays on Mikey’s boombox in the background to get the ambiance of a real gym.

Sweat trickles down Raph’s face and body as he starts on the bench press; his personal favorite. He gets into position on the bench, unhooks the barbell, and brings the bar up, then down. His breathing’s in check as he repeats the motion, silently counting in his head to ignore the persistent stirring in his loins. 

Ugh, what is going on with him? 

Mikey watches him workout from afar, his hands propped under his chin. He lets out a dreamy sigh. “You’re so strong, Raphie.”

Raph nearly drops the barbell on him at that little pet name. _Raphie_? Technically, it wasn’t the first time he’s heard it, but the way Mikey said it gave him goosebumps. 

He grunts as he raises the barbell over his head once more, fighting off his discomfort. Now’s not the time to get distracted by his primal urges. He clenches his teeth. “What number am I on?”

Mikey blinks. “Huh? Oh, right. Um, 103.”

“Guys, we gotta head out. Hypno’s on the prowl again,” Leo announces, peeking his head in from the entrance. “Donnie’s got a track on his location.” 

It’s April Fool's Day, so his magical hijinks weren’t out of the question. But it makes Raph wonder: what is Hypno-Potamus up to?

With a grunt of assent, Raph puts the barbell back onto the rack. He moves to sit up before standing. He stretches his arms overhead. “All right, let’s go.”

Mikey leaps to his feet, practically vibrating with excitement. He gives Raph a hip bump with a grin. “Let’s kick some bad magician butt!”

Raph smiles nervously, his cheeks warm. “Right behind ya, buddy.”

Mikey glances over his shoulder to flash him a smirk.

Inwardly, he grimaces at his choice of words. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fool For You's finally here! Stayed tuned for the next part! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypno's having a field day with his magical hijinks.
> 
> Chapter warning: Dub-con/Non-con/Hypnosis

**According to Donnie’s XYZ ( and D for Donnie ) Axis, Hypno’s latest ping is at April’s newest gig at a prank store downtown.** Leo takes leadership of the situation ( since he and Raph agreed to swap roles during his season ) and gives them a pep talk. 

Once they’re pumped up, they enter the shop. The bell above the door chimes to signal their arrival, prompting April to direct her attention towards them. She gets from behind the counter, brandishing a broom and a pair of clothespins on her nose. Everything in the store is alive and bustling with movement: snakes ( thankfully harmless ) slithering out of prank cans, stink bombs going off, etc. 

The whimsical top hat on her head is lopsided and so are her red cat eye glasses. It’s clear she’s been going through some stuff while working her shift. 

April adjusts her glasses, her face relieved. “Guys, I’m so glad you’re here! Hypno’s causing serious trouble. He’s scaring away the customers. He’s literally making the prank ‘snake in a can’ a real thing!”

“Wow! That’s so cool,” Leo remarks before ducking when a whoopie cushion propels itself through the air. He stares at it in disbelief. “That’s… insane.”

“Leo, now’s not the time to be awe-struck,” Donnie reminds him before gazing intently at April. “Do you know why he’s doing this?”

April gives a half-shrug. “I guess he has a vendetta against pranks or something. He said it’s ‘just for kicks’.” She makes air quotes with her fingers. “It’s obvious he has no sense of humor. He’s doing this to every prank store in town.” 

Leo snorts. “You’re telling me.”

Donnie furrows his eyebrows. “Where did he go?”

“He went through the backdoor toward the docks.”

Leo nods, propping his Odachi over his shoulder. He waves goodbye as he ventures to the exit with his brothers in pursuit. “Thanks, April! _Vámonos_ , _hermanos_!”

“Wait! You guys aren’t going to help me clean up?” April calls after them.

Her inquiry comes too late; the guys are out of earshot.

April lets out a dejected sigh as she kicks an empty can. “Great. Just my luck.”

–––––

It doesn’t take them long to find Hypno. He’s balancing armfuls of prank items. He pauses mid-step when he spots them, his face surprised.

“You have a real bad sense of humor, you know that, right?” Leo comments dryly. “No one finds your magical hijinks hilarious.”

“Come to wreck my plans, have you?” Hypno sneers, dropping the bags onto the ground. “If you want to stop this madness, you’ll have to catch me first!”

As soon as he says that, the sentient pranks and gags darts out of the bags, influenced by his magic. It catches the turtles off guard as they direct their attention to the diversion. The mass of objects _climbs_ up their bodies and pounces on them like nightmare fuel.

Hypno disappears from the scene and, subsequently, lifts his magic from the objects. ( It’s a good thing since Raph and his brothers slashes and hacks those things into _pieces_ )

They take a moment to shake it off before recollecting themselves.

“Guys, we need to split up; Donnie’s going with me,” Leo says breathlessly. “You and Mikey stay together.”

“Leo, are you sure that’s a good idea given their ‘situation’,” Donnie gestures between Raph and Mikey. He raises his eyebrows conspiratorially. “Maybe reconsider?”

Leo makes a face. “Oh, right. I forgot about that–” 

“No, we can do it!” Mikey insists, wrapping his arms around Raph’s muscled one. He glances up at him, smiling brightly. “Right, Raphie?”

Raph musters a small smile. “Right, little buddy.”

“Okay, fine! You two stay together. Now, hustle!”

Leo and Donnie takes off in the opposite direction, leaving Raph and Mikey to fend for themselves.

Raph lets out a sigh as he tries to put his thoughts together. _You can do this, Raphael._ Game plans aren’t his strong suit, but he’s done it before. “Okay, Mikey. Here’s the plan: if we corner Hypno, I’ll distract him while you tie him up. Okay?”

He doesn’t bother to come up with a backup plan; his heat’s making it hard for him to think clearly. 

Mikey flashes him a thumbs-up. “Okay, got it!” 

They wander aimlessly for several minutes with no traces of the magician. It’s pure coincidence that they stumble upon him after heading to the shipping area.

“Ugh, you two,” the hippo gripes. “Come back for more?”

Raph brandishes his Tonfas, getting into a fighting position. “End of the line, Hypno.”

“We’ll see about that,” Hypno says before reaching into his tuxedo’s jacket to pull out a flock of doves. “Say hello to my little friends!”

Before Raph or Mikey can react, birds surrounds them in a frenzy, obscuring their vision with feathers and, ugh, is that white stuff _poop_? Raph crosses his arms over his face as they’re swarmed. Mikey shields his face as he backs up until his carapace is pressing against his.

“Mikey, keep your head low!”

“I got it!” Mikey insists, keeping low to the ground. He exits the fray and takes out his Kusari-Fondo. He winds it up and makes a show of wrapping the golden chains around Hypno like he’s a gift for Raph.

“There’s nowhere to run, Hypno,” Mikey says tersely. “So play nice.”

Hypno merely smirks, unfazed. “Nice try, little one, but you’re going to need more than that to stop me,” he chuckles before exclaiming, “ _Mezmer-Roo_!”

The swarm of birds lifts up, allowing Raph to see what’s happening. Terror sinks in his gut when his little brother’s hit by Hypno’s melodic command, lulling his brother into a trance. The chains to his Kusari-Fondo clatters to the ground, giving way to his freedom.

“Mikey!” Raph screams.

“You there, Orange; incapacitate your brother!” Hypno orders, pointing to him. “Do whatever’s necessary to keep him out of my way.”

Before the snapper can react, Mikey picks up his Kusari-Fondo and leaps into the air. With speed and agility, he gyrates around him in a blur and tangles him up with the chains. He lands a flying kick, hitting him in the stomach. It forces the breath out of Raph’s lungs as he falls flat on his shell with a hard _thud_. 

Mikey lands back on his feet and strides towards him, wrapping the rest of the chains around his hands.

“Mikey–” Raph rasps, trying in vain to break free. These chains are nearly indestructible. No amount of sheer strength could shatter them. “Mikey, snap out of it!” 

A disconcerting smile forms on the box turtle’s lips. Without warning, he straddles Raph’s lap and braces his hands on his plastron.

Raph shudders at the clouded but hungry look in his little brother’s eyes. 

Hypno smirks. “I see how it is. Have fun with him, Orange.”

“Wait!” Raph shouts as the magician flees from the scene. “You get back here, you–”

Mikey leans down so their mouths are inches apart, his small hands cupping his cheeks. “You look good enough to eat, Raphie,” he purrs in an absent, honeyed voice. 

“M–Mikey– _ahh_ –” 

Mikey swipes his tongue over his lips to get a taste of him. The snapper shivers at the erotic action, torn between shock and arousal. 

Raph lets out a small gasp, and the youngest doesn’t hesitate to thrust his tongue into his mouth. His entire body grows rigid, his mind working overtime to restrain his urges. 

He and Mikey shared many kisses before, usually quick and chaste, but this… this was on a whole other level. 

As much as Raph wants to protest and not take advantage of him, lust’s at the forefront of his mind.

He kisses him back just as eagerly, moaning when Mikey’s tongue strokes his. His head swims with mixed feelings, wanting more but hesitating. He shouldn’t be doing this! Mikey’s out of his mind right now and he shouldn’t be taking advantage of him.

Half-heartedly, Raph pulls away to gasp for breath. “Mikey, you… you have to stop. Hypno, he’s–” 

His little brother mewls as he grinds against him, rousing a loud rumbly churr to escape his throat. 

Mikey’s cheeks flushes, sweat trickling down his face as he runs his hands along his plastron. 

“My tail’s so soaked, Raphie,” he moans, moving against him. “Ah… can you feel it?” 

Another strangled churr escapes Raph as his hips involuntarily moves against his. “A–ahh Mikey. Y–you’re… hah… not in the right mind to do this–” 

“I want… more,” Mikey says absently before kissing his neck. He grazes his teeth along the sensitive skin, his thrumming pulse before giving it a little suck. Raph groans despite himself. Mikey laves a wet trail down his plastron until he’s level with his crotch. He cups the straining bulge in his shorts, making the snapper gasp and jolt from his touch. 

Raph’s losing an uphill battle with himself. As much as he _wants_ to do this, his conscience won’t let him. “Mikey, please, wait–” 

Mikey’s fingers ghosts the edge of the garment before tucking one inside–

Out of nowhere, Hypno comes crashing down from above them, landing onto the ground with a hard _thud_. He’s knocked out from the looks of it.

Mikey shakes his head, mumbling under his breath. Out of his stupor, his eyes are wide, confused. He glances at Raph, then his spot between his splayed legs. He withdraws his hand. “Raph? What–why are we–” 

Leo and Donnie leaps down from the shipping containers with their weapons drawn. With Hypno down, they direct their focus to their two brothers, staring at them in shock from their flushed, sweaty bodies to their compromising position.

“Raph, what the hell?” Leo exclaims, his eyes glinting with disapproval.

Donnie folds his arms, unimpressed. “ _Raphael_.”

Raph’s cheeks burns profusely at his scolding tone.

“It’s… it’s not what it looks like!” Raph blusters, abashed. “Hypno, he–” 

Leo puts a hand on his jutted out hip, scowling. “You complain about me and Donnie fooling around on missions. Look who’s being hypocritical.”

“But, I–” Raph stammers. “It’s–not–we weren’t–” 

“Why am I so wet?” Mikey mumbles, reaching back to stroke his tail. He shivers at his touch, a small moan escaping his lips. “Ahh…”

Damn it, Mikey! How is he being so innocent and frustratingly lewd all at once? He’s just digging poor Raphael into a deeper hole of embarrassment and shame!

Donnie and Leo share a look before the former turns to them. “Mikey, you better come with me. Uh, for a checkup later.” 

“Oh, um, okay,” Mikey agrees faintly. He moves to get to his feet and goes to unfurl the chains of his Kusari-Fondo. He offers a hand to help his big brother stand up, but the snapper merely waves it off with a small smile.

“Ah… I got it,” Raph says, feigning casualness despite being hot and bothered. “Thanks, Mikey.”

Mikey nods a little. “No problem.”

No one notices Hypno recovering from his fall and slowly getting to his feet. He clears his throat to get their attention. The four brothers whirls around to gape at him in disbelief. 

“Oh shit,” Leo mutters.

The hurt villain staggers forward, gripping onto his arm as he glowers at them. “You may have ruined my April Fool’s Day, but this isn’t the last time you’ll hear from me!” Hypno exclaims and, with a flourish, disappears into a cloud of smoke.

“How _does_ he do it?” Leo wonders aloud.

“Mission partially successful,” Donnie notes, typing at his wrist communicator. “At least we cleared the prank stores of his magic influence. I better check on April to see how she’s doing.” A mechanical arm unfurls from his battle shell with his cell phone in its grip. Already her number’s speed-dialed and ringing. He puts her on the speaker. “Hey, April. Did your boss promote you for holding down the shop?”

April sighs. “I got fired. _Again_.”

“What? No way!” Leo exclaims, pushing his way past Donnie, appalled. “That’s it! I’m getting cake and ice cream to cheer her up.” 

“Sorry to hear that, April. But… good news!” Donnie says in his most enthusiastic voice, giving her jazz hands. “We’re coming over to cheer you up. _Yay_.”

–––––

They spend the duration of the afternoon at April’s place, sharing cake and ice cream, and stories of their everyday misadventures. Leo cancels his annual prank-athon ( he’s returning everything he brought from that godforsaken store and said he’s dealt with _enough pranks_ for one day ) which is a huge surprise. ( Inwardly, Raph’s relieved by the news. Now, he doesn’t have to be at the edge of his seat all day )

April thanks them for cheering her up and gives them each a hug before they leave.

The walk back home to the lair is quiet and awkward ( mostly between Mikey and Raph ). The youngest tries to exchange small talk, but for Raph it goes through one ear and out the other. How can he focus on conversation when his thoughts are astray from today’s events?

Once in the lair’s atrium, his brothers goes their separate ways except for Mikey.

Mikey tugs on his arm, biting his lip. “Raph, can… can we talk?” 

Raph’s heart leaps in his chest, his posture stiffening. He forces on a strained smile, trying to be blithe. “Sure. What is it, little buddy?”

Mikey blushes. “Um, about earlier… I–” 

“Michael, I need to check you over in the Medbay,” Donnie calls, lingering near the entrance of said room. “I don’t have all day, you know.”

Raph offers a small smile. “You… better get goin’. Donnie’s waiting on ya.”

Mikey gnaws his bottom lip before nodding. “Okay. Maybe we can chat later.”

With that, the box turtle jogs up to his purple-clad brother as Raph looks on, his thoughts racing. Donnie leads him into the Medbay as the door closes behind them. Fleetingly, he wonders if he should be concerned, then bites back the feeling. 

_Don’t overthink it. Donnie wouldn’t take advantage of him… right?_

Leo mentions something about checking on their father, leaving the snapper to his own devices. Now he’s alone with nothing but his jumbled thoughts. One thing’s clear to him, though, he needs relief, and he needs it right now.

Raph makes a beeline for his room and immediately drops down in his shorts. He kicks them off in a frenzy before plopping down onto his bed. With an unabashed groan, he jerks off furiously to the vivid images of his little brother and his heady scent that still lingers around him, refusing to leave him alone. He bites his lip, torn between arousal and shame as he imagines Mikey on his hands and knees, his ass lifted in the air, giving him an excellent view of his entrance.

_“Come and get me, Raphie,” he purrs, swaying his hips enticingly. “I’m all yours.”_

Raph thuds his head against the wall, clenching his teeth as he squeezes his cock firmly. With his pent-up sexual frustration, it doesn’t take him long to meet his peak with a satisfied groan. He loses his train of thought as he bathes in the afterglow. It’s a temporary crutch from his carnal desires.

He was confident that he’d be able to resist Mikey and his own desires. Now he’s second-guessing himself. No matter how hard he tries, he’s unable to ignore his amorous feelings for him. 

This has been a long time coming; he’s been holding off any sexual activity until he felt Mikey was ready. Despite him being sexually mature now, Raph still sees him as a child, and under these circumstances, doesn’t want to take advantage of him.

What kind of big brother would he be if he did that? He’d never forgive himself. 

He rests his shell against the wall, staring blankly at the ceiling as his chest rises and falls. Dread and guilt settles in his gut as his thoughts becomes lucid.

How’s he going to face Mikey now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing about the magical pranks coming to life and showing some action scenes! Enjoy!
> 
> Note: Mikey's influenced by Hypno and his own heat; so it's partially instinctual. Raph's hesitance stems from how he views him as a "child" despite being sexually mature now.


End file.
